Lemon trompeur
by Psycho Black Wolf
Summary: Trois hommes dans une chambre... ai-je vraiment besoin d'en dire plus?...


Salut La meute! prêts pour une fanfiction?

Celle-ci est dédiée à Galionne en remerciements à ses superbes fanfics!(- tu nous doit un autel, la suite de "larmes salées" et une review.)

Ce n'est pas du tout ma première fanfic (- trop mauvaise.) et je viens de l'écrire. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira!

Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient et si vous n'aimez pas ni le lemon, ni le Yaoi, je ne vous comprendrais jamais... (-Deux mecs qui se frottent...- Le rêve...)

 _Enjoy!_

* * *

« - Aaah ! »

Un nouveau gémissement du Geek. Il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que laisser ses cordes vocales exprimer son plaisir : nu sur un lit de satin noir, tout son corps était embrassé et caressé par le Patron et le Démon qui, eux, avaient encore la chance de porter leur boxer. Sa vue était entravée par un large ruban noir orné de dentelle, décuplant chaque sensation. Il distinguait aisément les mains de ses partenaires; froides et douces ou grandes et chaudes.

Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là ? Peu importe, le moment présent était beaucoup plus intéressant : le Démon titillait un téton du bout des doigts tandis qu'il suçotait l'autre et frottait son membre érigé contre la jambe du Geek Le Patron caressait ses fesses et son anus en léchant et stimulant son oreille de sa langue et de son piercing. C'était bon, _Délicieux_ … Le gamer gémissait, se tendait, se cambrait, réagissait à tous ces stimulis excitants. Puis la main du prince des ténèbres descendit peu à peu, effleurant la peau pâle de l'enfant du bout des doigts. La victime les sentit passer sur son ventre et s'approcher dangereusement de son érection. Un étau frais l'entoura pour imprimer des mouvements de va-et-vient d'une lenteur insoutenable pour le jeune vierge qui s'arqua encore plus en libérant un cri de luxure honteux. De sa main libre, le responsable de ces réactions soudaine rapprocha le corps de son amant, avide de contact et désireux de se délecter encore un peu du téton durci.

« -Nnh…Nnh…Ah ! »

Impatient, le Patron avait fini par enfoncer deux de ses doigts dans le fondement qu'il caressait pour commencer à préparer l'adolescent à la pénétration. Il écarta délicatement les chairs étroites pour dilater son futur étau ;ses doigts s'enfonçaient lentement dans l'antre chaud et humide. De son côté, le Démon partit explorer vaguement le torse pâle par une lignée de baisers et de suçons pour pouvoir arriver à l'érection et enfin suçoter le gland chaud et rougis comme un petit bonbon. Il abaissa ensuite ses lèvres d'un minuscule centimètre pour remonter rapidement sur le renflement. Il continua ainsi sa fellation, découvrant un centimètre de plus du membre enflé à chaque aller. Quand il arriva enfin à la base, il usa de sa langue taquine pour caresser, lécher, sucer la peau fine de ce pénis inexpérimenté et désirable.

« -Mmh…Mmmm ! »

Les yeux inondés de noir, les choses devenaient floues pour l'enfant. Seuls ses gémissements étouffés et honteux résonnaient dans la chambre; Les deux adultes ayant appris à se contenir grâce à leurs diverses aventures. Le gamer avaient miraculeusement réussi à attraper un coussin et y enfouissait son visage rouge tout en le serrant contre sa poitrine couverte de sueur et d'un peu de salive en espérant y faire taire sa voix. La température grimpait à chaque seconde d'une chaleur euphorisante pour le criminel et son bras droit. Ils n'allaient plus tenir longtemps dans ces conditions.

Le Patron jugea le geek assez préparé : il retira ses doigts et bascula en emportant le gamer avec lui. Le mafieux l'assit sur ses hanches, dos à lui, et, d'un coup de rein précis, pénétra l'enfant en atteignant directement un point sensible. Le Geek, surpris, jouit la minute suivante alors que la langue du démon s'était égarée sur une zone très sensible. Son cri s'étouffa dans sa peluche improvisée alors que le prince des ténèbres avalait son sperme sans rechigner. Seulement, celui-ci était loin d'être satisfait, même après s'être frotté contre la jambe de l'innocent. Il s'installa sur les cuisses de l'enfant et se détendit un instant avant de s'empaler lentement sur son phallus dressé en soupirant de plaisir.

« -A-Arr…Arrê-AH ! »

Le démon avait entièrement fait entrer le sexe du geek en lui et bougea son bassin d'avant en arrière en lâchant quelques sons traduisant son plaisir. De son côté la Patron bourrinait sans relâche le cul serré de son amant en grognant d'extase. Il se mit aussi à masturber le serviteur de Satan pour redoubler son plaisir.

« -Arrêter…Stop ! S'il vous plaît… » pleura le Geek

L'enfant suppliait dans le vide accentué par le noir qui peuplait son champ de vision. Il aurait voulu disparaître : il avait mal, il était humilié et personne ne venait l'aider malgré ses supplications et ses appels. Il sentit la semence du patron envahir son anus et celle du Démon asperger son ventre accompagnées de leurs cris de délivrance. Lui aussi ne put s'empêcher, malgré toute sa volonté désespérée, de se libérer une nouvelle fois. Après avoir repris leurs souffles, les deux adultes se retirèrent sans douceur pour se rhabiller tranquillement après s'être essuyer de la sueur et du sperme qui les recouvraient et les gênaient puis sortirent de la chambre. Le Geek n'était plus qu'un objet, un jouet inutile avec lequel on avait fini de s'amuser. Sexuel qui plus est.

Il retira son bandeau, regarda le flacon de poppers ouvert sur la table de chevet et pleura encore plus en étouffant son coussin. Il entendit la conversation des adultes devant la porte :

« - Bon anniversaire, chéri !

\- Merci Patron ! Tu sais toujours comment me faire plaisir !

\- ça aurait été mieux s'il avait été consentent…

\- T'en fais pas : l'entendre tenter de supplier était… Jouissif !

-Tant mieux alors … »

 _Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement pendant que le geek cherchait un rasoir pour arranger ses veines…_

* * *

Vous me détestez? Vous avez perdu votre âme? Vous êtes en train de vous lavez les yeux à l'acide tellement vous souhaitez oublier ce que vous venez de lire? Vous appréciez le Geek et pleurez son sort? Vous n'étiez pas préparé à une scène de viol? Ou à un niveau d'écriture si bas?

Dites-moi tout dans les reviews chères victimes!


End file.
